A Hidden Masochist
by cosima324
Summary: Hermione is stuck being Bellatrix's prisoner. If that wasn't hard enough she's denying that she's a masochist on top of hiding it from Bellatrix.   Will hopefully be more than one chapter. M some sexual stuff and for later stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

This is my first fanfic. Feel free to review and leave comments. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p>She was afraid. There was no other way to put it. She wasn't afraid of the pain. No, that wasn't the case at all. She was afraid of what she would feel when she was in pain. She knew that the pain would hurt; after all she had been in pain multiple times before. Pain was pain, pure and simple. The problem with the pain that Hermione felt was that there was also an underlying feeling that came with pain. Pleasure. Hermione was only afraid of pain because she was afraid that she actually felt pleasure from it. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was a masochist. That wasn't who she was or who she wanted to be. She wasn't ready to accept that and if she could have it her way she would never have to accept it. There was only one problem. She couldn't have it her way. Not in the situation she was in which, brings her back to reality. Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the same room as Hermione. Actually, she was standing in the same space as her. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about this except that she knew she was hoping there wasn't going to be any pain involved. She was just doing wishful thinking. Hermione knew that when it came to the dark witch that there was certainly going be pain and it was going to be quite terrible. Another problem that crossed Hermione's mind was that even though she knew the dark witch had nothing good in store for her she couldn't help but seem to find her quite…..alluring? Beautiful? Hypnotizing? Hermione couldn't exactly find a word to put there. Intriguing, yes that's the word. Ever since she had seen her in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how intriguing Bellatrix was. Now Bellatrix was in the same space as Hermione and Hermione couldn't stop looking at her face partly because she was scared speechless and partly because she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. How beautifully she looked. That was Hermione's last thought before she blacked out.

Well now she could look at her beauty everyday seeing as she was now her prisoner. Hermione didn't remember all of the details of what happened in Malfoy manor. All she remembered was Bellatrix screaming in her face, having mudblood carved into her arm, and then after that she passed out. When she woke up she was in a dark room. She couldn't move from her place on the rug because she was chained to what she guessed was a wall. She didn't have a wand on her either so she wasn't going to be able to use magic to help her get free. After waking up and realizing she was chained in what quite possibly be Bellatrix's manor her next thought was "Where is Bellatrix herself?" She didn't know if she actually wanted to see her or not. She knew that Bellatrix would cause her pain because that's just how Bellatrix is, that's her reputation….well that and being a complete and total loon. As Hermione thought all of this the door opened and their standing in all her black clothed glory was Bellatrix.

"Well look who finally woke up. You've been out for almost 2 days now deary but I'm glad to see my little pet has awakened."

Hermione shrank back into her little corner of the room as Bellatrix moved towards her. Bellatrix had that gleeful smile on her face. The kind she wore when she was about to hurt someone. She was excited to have a new little play thing. The Dark Lord let her keep the mudblood as a reward for doing being such a loyal follower. She was practically bursting with excitement of getting to "play" with her new pet. Seeing how she shrank back once she started moving towards her made Bellatrix even more excited because she knew that her new pet was afraid of her. Bellatrix loved to see fear in her prisoners. That's what made them so fun to play with.

"W-why am I-I here?" Hermione was shaking so bad from fear that she couldn't even speak straight.

Hermione knew that Bellatrix didn't have anything good in store for her. She was afraid that when Bellatrix hurt her she was going to feel pleasure and worse than that, she was afraid that Bellatrix would realize that she was a masochist. Bellatrix is a sadist and that's not a secret. Bellatrix was getting closer and closer to her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't maker herself invisible from the dark witch. Yes, Bellatrix was definitely beautiful but as beautiful as she was, she was also quite terrifying. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who Bellatrix Lestrange was. They knew what she did to the Longbottoms. That she tortured them into insanity. Hermione wasn't ready to be tortured into insanity. She wasn't ready to die yet. As Hermione thought all these things to herself she completely forgot that the person she was thinking of was in the same room as her. In fact, she was back in her same space again.

"Aw is the poor muddy scared?" asked Bellatrix in a fake mocking concerned voice.

Hermione couldn't make a sound so instead she just nodded her head.

"Well my dear little pet, you are here because the Dark Lord allowed me to keep you as my little pet. Well muddy one, welcome to your new home!" Bellatrix cackled, not laughed, cackled.

Hermione was shaking too bad to be able to try to even move farther away from the crazy dark witch that was cackling above her. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her off the ground. The chains that were holding her in her place lifted off the ground with her. Hermione guessed that Bellatrix used magic to extend the length of the chain so that she could lift Hermione off the ground. Hermione's face was just inches away from Bellatrix's. Hermione's first instinct was to try and find away to pry herself out of Bellatrix's grip but once she was able to get her wits about her she realized that wasn't going to happen. After that she started studying Bellatrix's face.

Those years in Azkaban took a toll on Bellatrix's looks and that was quite prominent but regardless of that she was still beautiful in Hermione's eyes. Her face was pale as could be but because she always wore black colored clothing the contrast added to her looks. Seeing the black Victorian era dress against her pale skin made her look attractive and her hair even though it was wild and curly, it fell in her face in such a way that it framed her face in such a way that it added to her façade. Her arms appeared thin but they had their own muscular build to them. She had nice curves about her body and her breast didn't suffer from her time in Azkaban. Her legs were strong but appeared thin just like her arms. Hermione took this all in and would have kept thinking about Bellatrix's body except that Bellatrix interrupted her term of thought.

"Now my lovely little pet, we're going to get you cleaned up and then I'll start teaching you the rules of this house. Seeing as it is getting dark we'll still be able to have fun too. Doesn't that sound just lovely?"

Hermione could hear the glee in Bellatrix's voice as well as see the smile on her face. She started shaking again. She didn't even notice it had stopped until it started again. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she didn't want to have "fun" with Bellatrix though. Her body was still sore from Malfoy Manor. She didn't think her body could take anymore punishment but she wasn't the one who was in control anymore, Bellatrix was. Bellatrix released the chains that were keeping Hermione stuck to her space on the rug. Once the chains were released Bellatrix ordered Hermione to stand up. Hermione was still in her state of shock and didn't move. Bellatrix looked down at her new pet and kicked her in the stomach. Hermione snapped out of her shock and looked up.

"I'm glad to see you come back to me. Now get up and follow me muddy."

The authority in Bellatrix's voice was very clear and Hermione somehow managed to get up and follow Bellatrix. Bellatrix took her into a plain basic bathroom. There was a house elf there and it had just finished filling the tub up with warm water. Bellatrix dismissed the house elf and turned back to Hermione. Hermione was just staring at the floor trying to avoid making eye contact. Bellatrix took a few steps toward Hermione and she was back in her space. Bellatrix wasn't sure what to make of her new pet yet but she was going to certainly make sure she was well aware of who was in control.

"Strip." Those were the only words that came out of Bellatrix's mouth since they entered the bathroom.

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at Bellatrix with fear and disbelief in her eyes. Did she hear the witch correctly? Did Bellatrix just tell her to strip? No, this wasn't possible. It just couldn't be real. Hermione was sure this was all a figment of her imagination. There was no way that Bellatrix just said what she thought she heard. It was all in her head. That's what Hermione wanted to believe. Hermione didn't respond quick enough and what snapped her out of her thoughts was the pain she felt because Bellatrix was pulling her hair hard enough to make her head go backwards.

"Now you listen to me deary. If I give you an order you obey it or at least respond. Is that understood?"

Bellatrix's body was so close to Hermione's that Hermione could feel the body heat of Bellatrix. Hermione had to bite her lip to suppress a moan from coming out of her mouth. Bellatrix pulled harder on Hermione's hair causing Hermione's head to get moved farther back.

"I asked you if that was understood mudblood."

Hermione realized she better answer quickly or things were going to get much worse than they already were. As it was she was having quite a hard time trying to hold in a sound that would surely tip Bellatrix of to the fact that Hermione might be a masochist and Hermione still wasn't ready to accept that.

"I-I understand!" Hermione said loudly to the dark witch.

"Good. Now back to where we were, strip."

Hermione's hair was released and Hermione started to take her shoes and socks off. Once this was done she looked up at Bellatrix who kept her eyes on her pet but didn't say anything just nodded her head. Hermione then took of her jeans and her shirt. She was standing in just her bra and underwear and Bellatrix didn't say anything. She took in what her new play toy looked like. Bellatrix had to admit that she certainly wasn't bad looking for a mudblood. Her body was well toned. She was muscular but not too muscular. She was slender and had a nice form to her body. These thoughts ran through Bellatrix's mind quite fast because she didn't take in everything that she was seeing. Hermione put her arms in front of her chest and she just looked at the floor. Bellatrix snapped out of her deep thought although Hermione didn't even notice that Bellatrix was off a bit. She was too busy in her own deep thoughts.

"You can finish stripping and take a bath. I'll be waiting outside the room so don't think you can just go anywhere. Have fun swimming deary." With that Bellatrix shut the door over and left Hermione in the bathroom half naked and still staring at the floor.

Hermione finished taking her clothes off and got into the tub. She used the bar of soap to wash herself and the shampoo that was left for her. After she finished cleaning herself off she just stayed in the tub. She didn't know what she was going to do. There was no way she was going to be able to escape her situation at least not anytime soon. She knew that she couldn't continue to prolong her time in the bathroom. Hermione got out of the tub and dried off with the towel that was also left for her. She wrapped herself in the towel and when she went to put on clothes to change into she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into. She didn't want to go out into the other room with only a towel wrapped around her but it looked like she didn't have a choice. She knew that if she didn't go out to Bellatrix that Bellatrix would come to her. Hermione opened the door a bit and stuck her head out. Bellatrix was waiting patiently on the end of a bed. She heard the door of the bathroom open and she looked up. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom holding the towel as close to her body as she possibly could.

"Um….I don't have any clothes to change into…" Hermione said this to Bellatrix but she didn't know if Bellatrix heard her because she said it very quietly and was looking at the ground.

Bellatrix stood up and went to a chest that was in the corner of the room. Sitting on the chest was a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that was not form fitting but wasn't baggy, a bra, and a pair of underwear. Bellatrix picked these up and walked to where Hermione was standing still clinging to the towel and staring at the carpet. Bellatrix held the clothes in one hand and with the other she put her hand under Hermione's chin and she made Hermione lift her head up so that she would be looking at her. Bellatrix started to smirk and Hermione tried to shrink back but Bellatrix's grip on her jaw was too tight. Bellatrix released her grip on Hermione's jaw and walked around her leaving her hand out to drag along Hermione's waist and she circled her. Hermione's breath hitched just a bit but that didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix. Bellatrix stood close behind Hermione and put her mouth right next to Hermione's ear.

"Does the muddy child like when I do that, hm?" She whispered in Hermione's ear. Bellatrix continued her ministrations. Hermione shuddered and bite her lip from letting a moan escape. Hermione shook her head.

"Is that so? I think you're enjoying this quite a bit my little pet." Bellatrix whispered once more into Hermione's ear. Hermione was trying hard not to give into the feeling but she was having a quite a hard time. She couldn't distract her mind from how good it felt to have Bellatrix running her hand along her hips that were very visible since she was still only wrapped in a towel. She couldn't help but find Bellatrix's voice seductive when she whispered into her ears. Hermione knew that if she didn't stop it soon she was going to give in and do something that could quite possibly cause her harm.

"P-please….may I-I get c-changed Bellatrix?" Hermione couldn't keep her voice steady. It was too hard.

Bellatrix stopped what she was doing and circled back to the front of Hermione. Hermione stared at the ground as if it had the answer to how she should get out of her predicament. Bellatrix could see Hermione was blushing from what just happened. Bellatrix smirked and tossed the change of clothes at Hermione's feet.

"Don't worry kitten I'll turn my back. You can change and I'll sit over there facing the other way. After that I'll start teaching you the rules of this house and after that. We can have some fun."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Remember to review! Will hopefully continue the story if enough people would like me to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to see my story was liked! Sorry this took so long .. Many much words haha. Is longer than last chapter though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>While Hermione was changing she learned that the room she was in was actually Bellatrix's room. Hermione didn't actually ask any questions while she changed. She was too occupied trying to not have a nervous break down. Bellatrix however, didn't seem to like the silence so she told Hermione where she was. She was in the Lestrange Manor. It was going to be her new home. It wasn't as big as the Malfoy Manor but it was decently sized. There didn't seem to be any light in the manor from what Hermione could see. All she did see was Bellatrix's room and seeing as there was no light coming in from under the door it was an easy guess that there wasn't much in terms of light in the Lestrange Manor. Bellatrix's room was painted a bit of a deeper colored red. The carpets had a design on them but as to what the design was Hermione couldn't quite make it out. There were many different colors on the carpet though. There was red, blue, black, purple, white, grey, many different colors. The bed was quite big; Hermione guessed it was at least a queen sized bed with black pillows and red sheets and blankets.<p>

"Are you done changing yet pup?" Bellatrix's tone was a tip off to Hermione that she better change quickly or Bellatrix might just turn around and change her for her and that wasn't what Hermione wanted.

Hermione finished changing and then quietly made mention that she was done. Bellatrix turned around and got off her bed. She flicked her wand and a small cot appeared in a gap that was by her bed. It was a plain white cot and low to the ground. It was placed between the giant wardrobe and the night stand. It fit perfectly, too perfectly thought Hermione. A white pillow and a fleece blue and black plaid blanket appeared on the cot. Bellatrix looked at Hermione and Hermione knew that, that little cot was going to be her bed. Hermione was hoping that she was going to get to just sleep in the far corner where she was chained up earlier, not with in 2 or 3 steps of Bellatrix's bed.

"Well now that your sleeping arrangements have been made let's move downstairs to the kitchen for some food and I can enlighten you on the rules of my household, shall we?"

Hermione knew that even if she said no that she was going to have to go anyways. She followed Bellatrix out of the room and into the hallway. She saw that there were 2 other doors near the room she had just come out of. She didn't know where they led to and what was behind those 2 doors but she figured she'd rather not know. The hallway wasn't completely dark but it was very dimly lit. Bellatrix paid no attention to the fact that Hermione was taking everything in until she was half way down the steps and realized she only heard her footsteps as she descended. She turned around and looked up at Hermione. Hermione didn't notice that Bellatrix had stopped moving and was still trying to make out all of her surroundings.

"Imperio!"

Hermione's body froze up and locked together. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to have stopped following Bellatrix nonetheless get caught not following her. She could only look at Bellatrix. She couldn't move or anything. Bellatrix hitched up some of her dress and started to walk back up the steps to where Hermione was. Hermione went to take a step back and then remembered she couldn't. All she could do was look with dread at Bellatrix making her way towards her. Bellatrix got to where Hermione was standing. She dragged a nail down one of Hermione's arms and goose bumps broke out along her arm. Hermione was glad that she was under impero now otherwise she would shudder and Bellatrix would continue to do what she was doing and maybe move farther. Bellatrix moved her face so that her lips were right next to Hermione's ear.

"You will follow me and not stop until I tell you to."

Bellatrix stepped back and started back towards the steps. Hermione started moving to follow her as well seeing as she didn't have a choice. Once they got into the kitchen Bellatrix lifted the spell. Hermione took in the scene before her. There was a medium sized dining table in the middle of the room with about 6 chairs around the said table. There was a chandelier hanging above the table that lit up the room. The house elf she saw earlier was finishing putting the food on the table. The tile flooring was a pearly kind of white. There was a stove in the wall. It was right next to the sink that also had a rather long counter attached to the side of it. Bellatrix watched Hermione carefully waiting to see what the young witch was going to do next. Hermione didn't move and after she took in her surroundings she looked to where Bellatrix was only to see that Bellatrix was watching her. She started fidgeting in her place. She felt quite uncomfortable having Bellatrix stare at her.

"Time for dinner deary, you will sit next to me." Bellatrix was smiling a false smile. Hermione knew that she was in for a long night. She took her place to the left of Bellatrix.

The house elf set their plates in front of them with their silverware as well. Bellatrix dismissed the elf and the elf left. Hermione was staring at her plate and not making a sound or any movement. Bellatrix on the other hand was filling her plate with a chicken wing, pasta, and green beans. After she filled her plate full of food and her glass filled itself with wine she looked to her pet who hadn't put anything on her plate yet. Bellatrix figured surely she must be hungry.

"You can put food on your plate muddy. Don't stare at your plate. I said you can put food on it. Serve yourself and eat. I don't want you getting sick or dying of starvation." Bellatrix's false cheery tone annoyed Hermione to no end.

Hermione put food on her plate and started eating. She was getting over her initial fear of Bellatrix and was now wondering if there was a way she could manage to get away from the older witch. If she could get a hold of Bellatrix's wand then she'd have a chance to get away. She knew that would be tricky though. Bellatrix didn't leave her wand just lying around. The two ate in silence. Bellatrix was observing her pet from the corner of her eye. She saw that the girl looked like she was in deep thought. What she was wondering was what Bellatrix was wondering. There was something about her pet that made her seem different from all the others she ever held imprisoned but she didn't know what it was. She was going to find out though one way or another. She figured she didn't know what it was yet seeing as she hadn't really "spent" much time with her yet. After they finished eating Bellatrix called the house elf back in. The house elf came back into the kitchen and took their plates and placed them in the sink. Bellatrix stood up from her seat and told Hermione to follow her.

Hermione was led into a bigger room. It had a black leather couch and a fire place. There was a big space in the room. There wasn't much in it though. There as the couch and the fire place. She didn't see anything else in the room. She figured this was the lounge area, if you could call it that. Bellatrix turned around and a smile quickly came to her face. Hermione gulped hoping that Bellatrix hadn't noticed.

"Now my little kitten I'm going to teach you the rules of this household. If you obey them we shouldn't have a problem. If you don't though you will be punished." The cheeryness in her voice made Hermione uneven.

Hermione didn't move from her spot but Bellatrix advanced towards her. Bellatrix circled her once more like she had up in her bedroom. Bellatrix didn't touch her this time. Hermione tried to trick herself into believing she was thankful for this but she knew in the back of her mind she wanted to feel Bellatrix touch her again. She couldn't help it that she was curious about the older witch.

"Rule number 1. You will not refer to me by my name. You will call me mistress. If I hear my name on your filthy mudblood mouth you will be punished."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her head back again. Hermione bit her lip to suppress a sound from escaping her lips. Bellatrix was smirking her usual smirk that Hermione couldn't help but find kind of hot and sexy. Bellatrix asked Hermione if she understood and pulled her hair harder so her head would go farther back which wouldn't allow Hermione to nod. Hermione realized she was going to actually have to open her mouth and answer. She was hoping that when she did so nothing but yes would come out of her mouth.

"Y-yes I-I unders-stand."

Bellatrix pulled harder on Hermione's hair. It brought tears to Hermione's eyes because it hurt so much but she had more things to worry about then Bellatrix seeing her cry. She was trying to suppress a moan. Even though it hurt Hermione could feel the pleasure in the pain. If Bellatrix kept it up at this rate she was going to blow her secret.

"Yes you understand what?" Bellatrix was quite happy to see her pet in pain. She loved watching people in pain. It made her feel in control. It was quite a given though that Bellatrix was certainly the one in control.

"Y-y-yes I-I unders-stand m-mistress." Hermione had to use all of her self control to not moan.

Bellatrix released her grip on Hermione's hair and ran a nail along her back. Hermione shuddered and her breath hitched ever so slightly. Bellatrix heard it though and she started dragging her nail along her back with more pressure. Hermione kept her eyes closed tight and couldn't stop her body from shuddering at the dark witch's touch. Bellatrix was pleased to see the affect she had on the younger witch.

"Rule number 2. You will always keep in a submissive pose when I am around. That means you keep your head down. If I think you're being insubordinate you will be punished."

Hermione nodded her head. She still couldn't open her eyes though because Bellatrix was still running her nail along her back. She was biting her lip so hard she thought it might start to bleed. Her body was working against her and kept shuddering under Bellatrix's touch. The least Hermione thought she could do was control the sounds that came out of her mouth.

"Rule number 3. If I give you an order you will do so immediately. You won't ask questions. And as with all the rules so I don't have to constantly repeat myself. If you don't follow it you will be punished."

Bellatrix saw that Hermione was biting her lip and stopped moving her nail along Hermione's back. Instead she started to run it along the back of her neck. Hermione's breath hitched and it was quite a notable sound seeing as she did nothing to control the volume. Bellatrix moved her lips to Hermione's ear as she moved her arm to wrap around the front of Hermione just above her chest. Bellatrix ran her nail along the side of Hermione's neck and down along her collarbone. Bellatrix ran her tongue from along Hermione's ear and down her neck. Hermione did so without meaning but she titled her head to the opposite side from where Bellatrix was running her tongue along her neck. Hermione felt her knees go weak and tried with all her might to not let her knees buckle. She didn't realize it but she was gripping onto the arm that was wrapped around her front. It was something to help keep her from releasing a moan.

"Enjoying yourself are we kitten?" Bellatrix's false cheery voice was laced with something unsettling.

Hermione knew that Bellatrix was enjoying herself seeing Hermione uncomfortable and fidgety. Hermione didn't know how much more she could take before she'd cave into Bellatrix. She tried to ignore the question that Bellatrix had just asked but unfortunately for her, Bellatrix thought her responds was too slow and thus she moved away from Hermione. Hermione guessed that Bellatrix realized that what was happening might have been too much fun for someone trying to give rules. Bellatrix on the other hand thought that it would be more fun to tease her pet and she could tell from Hermione's eyes that she definitely didn't want what was happening to end. Hermione only let that show for a few seconds before she gained her wits about her.

"Aww is the little muddy distressed about having ended how we did?" Bellatrix's voice was clearly making fun of Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything but sadly for her she couldn't control it when she started blushing. She knew that's what she had to be doing when Bellatrix's smirk grew wider and her eyes seemed to become more intense. She didn't know what the intensity of Bellatrix's eyes were filled with exactly but she decided she didn't want to know.

"Too bad sweetie but I still haven't finished the rules of this house so no fun yet tsk tsk. Such a dirty little mudblood but I guess you can't help that your blood is dirty. Anyways, rule number 4. When I ask you a question you better answer, and fast. You'll have some time to think before you answer but not that long." Bellatrix had her regular false cheery tone in her voice.

Hermione came to the conclusion that Bellatrix's tone of voice had always been like that. It was sarcastic, mocking, and cheery but the cheery was more like her sadism seeping through her voice. It was always clear in Bellatrix's voice that she was just happy because she knew she was going to get to cause someone pain. Hermione didn't see it in any dictionary she read in but if you looked up sadistic or sadism or anything like that you'd be sure to see Bellatrix Lestrange as a listed example.

"Rule number 5. You aren't allowed to do certain things without my permission. In other words you either ask or wait for me to say you can. That pertains to eating, drinking, bathing, using the bathroom, eating, and so on. It would be in your best interest to just ask me before you do anything that you think might require my permission."

Hermione thought this rule was crazy. She didn't know exactly what things would require her to ask for her permission. There was no need for this rule because the examples Bellatrix gave didn't really help her know what she did and didn't need to ask permission for.

"That rule is not practical. How am I supposed to know everything I need to ask permission for if you only give me vague examples! That's insane Bellatrix! That's stark raving crazy!"

Hermione didn't realize what she said until after she said it and only then did she realize she broke at least 3 rules. She wasn't in a submissive pose, she didn't say mistress, and she didn't ask permission to speak and not only that she yelled at Bellatrix. She felt her heart drop in her chest, her breathing became heavier, and she felt like her world slow down. Bellatrix placed her hand under her chin as if she was pretending to think. She was tapping her fingers against her chin.

"It would seem the puppy needs some training. Well if that's the case than I guess I'll have to train her. Now lets see you broke 1, 2, 3….3 rules already. Do you remember what I said if you broke the rules muddy?"

Hermione couldn't move. She was filled with fear. She started to move back. She didn't know pay any attention to where she was backing up all she knew were her instincts were telling her she needed to flee the situation and fast. She didn't respond and that was another rule broken, she also didn't ask permission to leave either which would be another. Hermione realized that she just broke 4 of the 5 rules that Bellatrix had just given her. Forget backing away slowly she turned and went to run but Bellatrix grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"My my you are quite a disobedient pup. Now I'm going to have to show you what happens if you don't follow the rules."

Bellatrix kept a tight hold on Hermione's hair. Hermione was too busy panicking to realize that Bellatrix holding tight to her hair was hurting her. Tears came to her eyes because she was so scared of what was going to happen. She knew that she wasn't going to get off easy and that Bellatrix was going to torture her.

"Now my dear pet, its time to train you. I was hoping you'd be smarter but it would seem that is not so. Guess your reputation is wrong. I heard you were a very smart girl." Bellatrix was practical laughing when she said this.

Hermione whimpered.

"Accio whip!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she knew what was going to happen. Bellatrix shoved Hermione forward. Hermione couldn't keep her balance and fell to the floor. Bellatrix untangled the whip and snapped it out into some open space. Hermione's body was shaking and she couldn't control her tears.

"P-please…..d-d-don't…I-I-I'm b-b-begging you Bella-m-mistress…i-i-it w-w-won't h-happen a-again I-I-I p-promise, p-p-please….."

Hermione didn't care that she sounded pathetic and wimpy. She knew her body wasn't going to be able to handle the torture of being whipped. She knew that the pain from this could end up being excruciating and that as usual could end up giving her away. She didn't look up from staring at the ground. She felt her stomach turning inside out and she thought she might actually throw up. Bellatrix moved a few steps closer towards Hermione. Hermione froze in fear. She didn't move or make a sound outside of her sobbing.

"You need to learn your place muddy. You broke the rules and now you will have to suffer the consequences my dear little pup. Now sit back on your knees and turn your back towards me."

The glee in Bellatrix's voice was very obvious. Hermione knew that Bellatrix didn't feel bad at all that she was gong to hurt her. It was going to be quite the opposite. She was going to enjoy it. Bellatrix didn't even bother to try and hide the smile that was showing across her face. Hermione did as she was instructed. Bellatrix raised her arm above her head with the whip in hand. She brought it down on Hermione's back and all you heard was _snap! _Hermione let out a whimper. She wasn't expecting it to hurt this much and with that much hurt came that much more pleaser. Bellatrix did this a second time. _Snap!_ Hermione's shirt tore open in the back from the top to the middle. Bellatrix repeated her motions. Hermione's shirt became completely torn in the back, her skin had red marks from the whip and some of them were bleeding quite a bit. Hermione was in tears but also biting her lip hard. She almost let a moan slip out as well as almost said Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix had a very happy smile and she laughed her and there throughout the whole process. Her eyes had that madness in them that many of her victims saw.

"Now, do I need to continue train you kitten? Or have you learned your lesson?"

You could tell from how cheery her voice was that she quite enjoyed whipping Hermione. She probably would have continued but she didn't want to completely break her new toy, no not quite yet. Hermione knew that she better answer quick or Bellatrix might start up her ministrations again and that's not what she wanted.

"I-I've l-l-learned m-my l-lesson m-mistress….."

Hermione's voice was very shaky. Not only was she in pain but she was kind of aroused. There was a bit of wetness in between her legs and she was worried Bellatrix might notice or figure it out. She felt very self conscience because she knew that the back of her shirt was wide open and the sides were only still covering the front of her body because her arms were in the way of the fabric falling down. She was also worry about the wounds getting infected. Bellatrix recoiled the whip, threw it in the air and it disappeared. She moved behind Hermione and bent over to observe the scars on Hermione's back. Bellatrix licked the blood off of the scars that were bleeding. Hermione shuddered and her breath hitched. The wounds did sting from Bellatrix licking the blood off of them but that only added to Hermione's body heating up. Bellatrix casted a spell that closed the wounds up and made sure no scars were left behind.

"Wouldn't want your body being marred by scars that were placed on you for silly reasons like you didn't follow the rules, now do we? That would be such a shame."

It was clear Bellatrix didn't really care about Hermione's body being marred so much as her pet not looking like it was in fit condition. What Bellatrix didn't bother fixing was Hermione's shirt. Bellatrix told Hermione to stand up. Hermione did as she was told and kept her head down however; she hugged the fabric so that it wouldn't fall off of her body. Not only did the whip cut through the fabric it also cut through the back of Hermione's bra. Hermione was hoping Bellatrix wouldn't notice but she was just getting her hopes up. Bellatrix ran her nail down Hermione's spine.

"Mistress, w-what a-are y-you do-?"

When Hermione started the word doing she ended up not being able to finish the word because Bellatrix ran her nail back up Hermione's back and then placed her hand around Hermione's waist. She pulled Hermione back into her body and blew on the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione's body broke out in goose bumps and she accidentally whimpered. This made Bellatrix smirk. Bellatrix ran her hands along Hermione's sides gently and kissed down her neck. Hermione titled her head to the side so that Bellatrix could kiss down her neck easier. Her head was resting on Bellatrix's shoulder and the wetness she was feeling started to grow. Bellatrix moved one hand up from Hermione's waist to her collarbone. She ran her hand down from Hermione's collarbone down to her chest. She ran her hand over one breast and started circling her nail where Hermione's nipple was. Hermione couldn't help it. She moaned.

"Seems like the kitten likes this does she?"

Bellatrix whispered this in Hermione's ear. Hermione could only nod. She was filled with pleasure and didn't think she would actually be able to respond with a full sentence. Bellatrix continued to do circle Hermione's nipple which was hard for a few more seconds. Hermione then realized she could feel the older witch's body heat on her back seeing as it was open. She could feel Bellatrix's long hair that was just slightly touching her skin and that she could feel the corset that was part of Bellatrix's dress against her body. Hermione thought to herself that this is the closest she's ever really been with Bellatrix. The hand that Bellatrix used to play with Hermione's breast made its way down her sides, across her stomach, and down her left leg while the other hand was wrapped around Hermione's neck and running across her collarbone and neck. When Hermione felt Bellatrix's hand running up and down her inner thigh her breath hitched. Bellatrix's hand moved closer to where Hermione's wetness was. Hermione moaned when Bellatrix's hand finally touched the spot.

"Well what do we have here? It's quite clear someone is enjoying themselves quite a lot."

Bellatrix removed her hand and released her hold on the younger witch. Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to be able to deal with what Bellatrix had done to her body. Not that it was a bad thing. The problem was that she was going to have to deal with wanting. Bellatrix had teased Hermione's body and Hermione didn't think she was going to be able to deal with the feeling of pent up want. She knew now that until she had a form of release that she was going to want Bellatrix's touch. Bellatrix on the other hand saw that Hermione was kind of dismayed at having ended with no real end. Bellatrix only wanted to tease Hermione for a bit but in the end she did tell her that they would have some fun tonight, right?

"As much as I love feeling your body shudder and hearing that beautiful moaning sound come out of your mouth, I do think we should move else where. After all, we do need to continue our fun for the night."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Story will continue if gets reviews! =D? Thanks for the support! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Night

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I apologize for the errors in the last story that I missed fixing .. Sorry this took so long. School just started and I've had a lot of homework. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Hermione went up the steps followed by Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't believe what was going on. She wasn't expecting this kind of turn of events. Bellatrix kept a close eye on Hermione. She was looking forward to playing with her new toy and seeing how she'd react when it came to having fun. Hermione was already feeling that feeling of wanting more. Bellatrix had teased her well enough and it was driving Hermione crazy. She tried to ignore the feeling between her legs but she couldn't. She needed Bellatrix now and she knew that needing wasn't good for her but it was something that was beyond her control. When they got back to Bellatrix's room Bellatrix shut the door. Hermione was standing still staring straight ahead not paying any attention to Bellatrix shutting the door.<p>

"Ready for some fun muddy?"

Bellatrix whispered this in Hermione's ear and Hermione shuddered. She was well beyond ready. Hermione was too consumed by the want to really think to herself if she really wanted to do this or not. Although, she knew that it wouldn't matter if she was or wasn't. Bellatrix was in control and that alone was the deciding factor. Hermione had to stop at that thought for a moment. She couldn't believe she just thought of being submissive. That would mean that she liked being dominated. Even though she was a masochist this shouldn't matter should it? Hermione shook her head forgetting that Bellatrix just asked a question. Bellatrix pulled Hermione's hair and Hermione's head flew back and landed right next to Bellatrix's face.

"I think you're lying deary. I know full well that you're ready. After all, the proof is all right here."

Bellatrix said this not looking at Hermione but Hermione could see her smirking. Bellatrix moved her hand down Hermione's body. She brushed past Hermione's breasts and Hermione shuddered. Bellatrix moved her hand down along Hermione's left leg. Hermione, not meaning to, spread her legs a bit and Bellatrix's hand started moving up her inner thigh.

"Oh, you really want this now don't you kitten? You even spread your legs for me so I could move my hand along more easily. That was quite considerate of you."

Bellatrix's false niceness in Bellatrix's voice was soon forgotten by Hermione when Bellatrix's hand was touching the area where Hermione's wetness was coming from. Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix chuckled to herself. Hermione started fidgeting as Bellatrix applied more pressure to where her hand was between Hermione's legs. This amused Bellatrix greatly. Seeing her pet all hot and bothered was quite amusing. Hermione whimpered again wanting to feel Bellatrix's touch on her actual skin rather than the outside of her jeans.

"See I told you, you were lying. You know it's not nice to lie. You shouldn't lie sweetie. Didn't your mom ever tell you that? People who lie get punished."

Bellatrix's voice suddenly had a very dark tone to it. Not a mad kind of dark tone but one that was laced with lust. Hermione shivered after hearing the last line. She figured that Bellatrix wasn't going to be gentle with her but she was hoping she wouldn't be too harsh. Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hair and pushed her onto the bed. Hermione was taking back by this and started blushing. Bellatrix was dominating her and Hermione liked it. She was hoping Bellatrix wouldn't notice this. It would seem though she didn't seeing as she was too busy pulling a knife from inside her boot. Hermione didn't know she had pulled a knife out until Bellatrix gave her a shallow cut on the cheek. Hermione's eyes opened real wide when she felt the pain that the cut inflicted. The pain wasn't too bad but the pleasure was quite nice. Hermione had to bite her lip.

"Oh it's ok for you to scream or cry out deary. That's not a problem. Actually I encourage it!"

Bellatrix laughed and then placed her body on top of Hermione's. She placed one knee in between Hermione's legs making them spread a bit. The other was on the outside of the right leg this way Bellatrix could easily sweep the leg down if she tried to move it. Her hand pinned Hermione's arms down to the bed which wouldn't allow for Hermione to move. The knife was still in her hand and the flat of the knife was on Hermione's left wrist. Hermione tried to struggle and get up at first only to get a knee in the stomach and fall right back down to the bed. Hermione tried squirming around but it was no use. She wasn't going to be able to get out from underneath the witch. Not exactly that she wanted to but at the same time what was happening was kind of worrying her. Bellatrix on the other hand had a smug smile on her face.

"W-what're you going t-to do t-to me?"

Hermione's wasn't scared or anything. The problem was that Bellatrix's knee was in between her legs and even though there was only a slight bit of pressure it was enough for Hermione's voice to sound needy and breathless. Bellatrix savored this. She believed she was going to be in for a good night indeed. After all, what's the point of having a pet if you're not going to have fun with it? Bellatrix took in Hermione's body and knew from the small things she'd seen that it was quite pretty and that was at the least.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak deary."

Bellatrix didn't sound mad at all. She was actually quite chipper. Her pet kept forgetting the rules to the house and that just meant that Bellatrix got to punish her. Bellatrix raid Hermione's arms and took both her wrists in one hand and put the knife in the hand that wasn't holding down Hermione's wrists. Bellatrix cut another line on Hermione but this time it was on the underside of Hermione's face. Hermione squirmed a bit and let out a small moan that Bellatrix thankfully didn't hear. What Bellatrix did notice though was that Hermione seemed to be getting wetter. This surprised Bellatrix. Bellatrix started to have a hunch that her sweet, little, innocent mudblood might not be so innocent.

"Oh what do we have here? Do I have me a masochist? Are you a masochist kitten, hm?"

Bellatrix was filled with a lot of excitement and she didn't even try to hide this in her voice. Hermione started to panic and tried to break Bellatrix's hold on her wrist. This only made it more clear to her that she did indeed have a masochist as a prisoner. What fun masochists are she thought to herself. Hermione was scared out of her wits because Bellatrix might have actually found out that she was a masochist. There was no way she was going to accept it. There just wasn't. Hermione just shook her head as hard and as fast as she could.

"Is that so? Maybe I better figure it out for myself."

Bellatrix's words sounded so ecstatic that it made Hermione start to panic. She tried to turn and toss over out of Bellatrix's hold but it was all in vain. She wasn't able to release any form of pressure from Bellatrix's hold. Bellatrix had pulled out her wand and had it pointed at Hermione. Hermione felt like a weight had been dropped on her shoulders. She couldn't move and she wasn't able to make a sound. Bellatrix's smile hadn't shrunk in size at all.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's body seized up at first and then she couldn't stop writhing around and screaming. Bellatrix didn't release her hold any less and she just watched with glee. Hermione felt like her insides were being ripped out and that she was over heating and freezing at the same time. She couldn't stand the pain and worse than that she wasn't able to hold in the sound that would soon come out of her mouth. Hermione let out a moan amongst the screaming she was doing once that happened Bellatrix released the spell and could feel that the young witch was sopping wet in between her legs. Bellatrix pulled Hermione's hair and Hermione couldn't help but whimper because her wanting just became so much more. Bellatrix lowered her face down to where Hermione's face.

"It would seem I do have myself a nice little masochist. This will be so much fun!"

Hermione closed her eyes tight and shook her head. She was going to deny it. There wasn't a way she was going to accept this. Bellatrix chuckled at the sight of Hermione trying to deny that she was masochist. Bellatrix could feel the evidence on her knee. There was no way that Hermione could deny it at least to Bellatrix. Sure she could deny it to herself but that was going to change. Bellatrix thought it would be a lot of fun to make Ms. Granger accept the fact that she got aroused by feeling pain.

"Deny all you want my sweet but I can feel the evidence right here."

Bellatrix put more pressure on her knee that was in between Hermione's legs. Hermione let out a moan and Bellatrix laughed with glee. Bellatrix released Hermione's arms that were above her head and started to take her shirt off. Hermione couldn't do anything to stop her. Once Hermione's shirt was off and was pinned back down on the bed, Bellatrix drank in the sight of Hermione's upper body. She was lean and kind of pale but it wasn't an undead kind of pale like herself. It was more of a porcelain color. Her body was slender and had nice curves in her sides. Her breasts were full and her skin was soft and seemed like it would bruise easily.

"My, my aren't you a pretty one? You're so young which means you're quite ripe."

Bellatrix whispered this in a husky voice in Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered at Bellatrix's voice. She tried to move her arms up to release the ties on Bellatrix's dress but Bellatrix just applied more pressure onto Hermione's already pinned arms. Bellatrix started biting down Hermione's neck as Hermione's breath kept hitching. Bellatrix wasn't shy about trying to leave marks on Hermione's neck. She wanted the world to know that Hermione belonged to her. As soon as Bellatrix got down Hermione's neck she bit her collarbone. Hermione let out a small moan at this. She couldn't control the noises that came out of her mouth anymore. She was in too much need to worry about trying to control herself. Bellatrix licked back up her neck and to outer edge of her ear. As she was doing that she also cupped one of Hermione's breasts and started to squeeze it. She then moved to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention. She didn't squeeze too hard at first; she was rather gentle about it for a while. Hermione was squirming around because she was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure.

"B-B-Bellatrix…..p-p-please…d-d-don't t-t-tease m-m-me l-like..."

Hermione was cut off when Bellatrix started to play with her nipple. Hermione moaned midsentence and didn't bother to try and pick it back up. Bellatrix used her finger to move the nipple in a clockwise motion at first. After it became completely hard and Hermione was pretty sure she used all her voice up moaning, Bellatrix started to run her finger lightly over it, only grazing it. Hermione soon realized that she still had a voice in her. Bellatrix chuckled and started to kiss down Hermione's chest. Hermione squirmed feeling the older witch go down her body. She wanted so much to be able to touch Bellatrix and for Bellatrix to stop teasing her.

"Now why would you want me to do that? It makes everything all the more fun if I tease you deary. It would be so boring if I didn't build up the suspension for you! You wouldn't want to be bored now would you?"

Bellatrix didn't give Hermione a chance. She started to lick around Hermione's breasts which made Hermione squirm and moan more. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't think she'd find herself in this situation at all. She wasn't complaining though except for the fact that Bellatrix wouldn't just give her release but that's about it in terms of having something to complain about. She did wish that Bellatrix would at least release her hold on Hermione's wrists. She didn't mind Bellatrix being in control of her actually, she really quite liked it but she'd never admit it out loud. Bellatrix started circling Hermione's left nipple with her tongue. Hermione moaned out Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix grinned and continued with her ministrations. She stopped for a moment to look up at Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip. Bellatrix felt herself get a little aroused from seeing her pet in such a submissive hot pose.

"Looks like the kitty likes this doesn't she? Well don't worry I'm not stopping just quite yet."

Hermione started blushing harder than she already was. Bellatrix went back to what she was doing moving to the other nipple to give it the same kind of attention she gave to the other one. Hermione could feel how wet she was. She was sure it was soaking through her jeans. She tried fidgeting her legs to try and get rid of some of the pressure she was feeling but seeing as Bellatrix's knee was rested in between her legs all that did was make her hit Bellatrix's knee and that only added more pressure. Bellatrix bit Hermione's nipple and Hermione's body arched upward. Bellatrix was very pleased with the reaction and bit down again harder. Hermione said Bellatrix's name louder than she had previously and her body arched higher upward.

"So you are a masochist hm?"

Hermione still wasn't going to budge on that topic. She shook her head no. Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders and bit the other nipple. The same results as before happened and Hermione knew that Bellatrix had her but she wasn't going to admit it to the older witch. She knew if she admitted it she'd be in for more trouble than she was already going to be in. Being a masochist around Bellatrix Lestrange was a big no. Bellatrix went from circling and biting Hermione's nipple to flicking her tongue ever so slightly. Hermione was sure she was going to be able to get Bellatrix to release her wrists because her body was bucking so much every time Bellatrix's tongue flicked over her nipples.

"Someone seems to really like that now doesn't she? Even if you deny that one deary it's very clear you do seeing as your body bucks towards me when I do that."

Hermione couldn't argue with that one. She loved what Bellatrix just did to her. Bellatrix started to undo Hermione's jeans. Hermione gasped since she was not expecting to feel Bellatrix's hand on her now exposed hip. Bellatrix had removed her knee from in between Hermione's legs since she needed to, to take her jeans off. Hermione was left laying underneath Bellatrix in nothing but the underwear she had on. Her underwear was clearly soaked through. Bellatrix applied pressure to Hermione's wet area outside of the underwear. She rubbed up and down the area that was wet and Hermione couldn't seem to keep her body on the bed.

"A-ah B-B-Bella-atrix….."

Hermione said Bellatrix's name in such a huffy manner that Bellatrix had to laugh at how seduced her pet was. Bellatrix slid her hand inside of Hermione's underwear and started to move Hermione's clit in a circular motion which sent the young witch into saying Bellatrix's name and a lot of moaning. Hermione gave up on trying to bite her lip and just let the sounds come out of her mouth. Bellatrix ran her fingers over Hermione's soaking opening. Hermione went crazy at this and just wished that Bellatrix would stop teasing her already. Bellatrix went back to toughing Hermione's clit which was only pushing Hermione more over the edge. Bellatrix pulled Hermione's underwear down and blew cold air on Hermione's sensitive area. Hermione squirmed and felt herself get even wetter if that was possible. She wanted to feel Bellatrix's tongue down there in her sensitive of areas. She wanted to feel Bellatrix's fingers inside of her giving her that release she so wanted. Bellatrix circled Hermione's clit a few more times with her finger and she could tell Hermione was getting closer to climaxing. Bellatrix then stopped and told Hermione to get dressed again. Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"Looks like you're just going to have to wait now deary. After all you did break rule number 1 quite a bit. I certainly can't let you go unpunished. Consider this your punishment. Having that sexual frustration of not having any relief and yet being so close to it! I'm sure it's going to drive you crazy! But I'm sure it will be good fun."

With that being said Hermione knew that she was going to be sexual frustrated for a while only because she knew that Bellatrix was going to allow it to build up. Hermione got up to change. Bellatrix gave her a pair of pajama pants, a light t-shirt, and a new pair of underwear to change into for the night. Hermione got onto her cot and tucked herself in. Bellatrix chained Hermione's left ankle to the wall so that she couldn't get up and go anywhere without asking Bellatrix first. After Hermione was chained to the wall, Bellatrix undid her dress and changed into black silk pajamas herself. Hermione didn't know why Bellatrix changed right in front of her. Maybe it was to just tease Hermione more or maybe she just didn't care. Whatever the reason was all Hermione knew was that she was very sexually frustrated. She tried to touch herself to get release but Bellatrix saw her move her hand under her blanket and chained her left hand above her head so she couldn't use it nor would she be able to reach with her right hand and just because she's Bellatrix, she ran her hand in between Hermione's legs causing Hermione to moan softly and blush.

"Night night kitty, sweet dreams, I'm sure we'll have fun tomorrow and maybe if you behave I won't make the sexually frustration anymore frustrating!"

With that Bellatrix went to bed. She fell asleep within 2 hours of having gone to bed. Hermione on the other hand was less fortunate. She could feel the wanting in between her legs and it was driving her crazy. Every little thing that pressed in between her legs added to her sexual frustration. Hermione finally decided the only way she was going to get any release from this torture was if she behaved herself and did what Bellatrix told her. The one thing she refused to do no matter what though was admit that she was a masochist. The chain hurting her wrist that was chained to the wall wasn't helping either case though, the not admitting the masochist one and certainly not the sexually frustrated seeing as she could feel herself getting wet again from the pain in her wrist.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! Review and stuff please! =D? There should be another chapter however, bare with me it might be a while until it comes out since schools crazy and what not.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: What Is It That You Said?

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! School's been crazy let me tell you X_X and I have also found out I have carpal tunnel X_X which means that the stories are going to take longer to write -_-. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Sorry the chapter isn't that great .

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the pain in her wrist when she tried to roll over. She looked up at the clock that sat on Bellatrix's dresser. It was nearly noon. Hermione bolted up right and looked at Bellatrix's bed. Bellatrix wasn't there and Hermione was confused at first but then she looked in front of her and there was Bellatrix getting dressed in her usual black dress. Bellatrix was finishing tying up the back of the dress when she heard the chain that was holding Hermione to the wall make a sound. Bellatrix turned and looked behind her to see the eyes of the younger witch staring at her. Bellatrix chuckled to herself seeing how fixed the mudblood was to her figure. Bellatrix walked towards her pet and saw Hermione try and shrink back, completely forgetting that she had not finished tying the back of her dress.<p>

"Do you like what you see muddy? I can't help but notice you seem to be staring at me like you are." Bellatrix ran her hand along the side of Hermione's face as she said this.

Hermione couldn't help but move her face into Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix liked that her pet was so willing to move into her touch. Hermione loved feeling Bellatrix's cool, soft, gentle skin against hers. Hermione knew that she shouldn't give in so easily to Bellatrix but the woman was so close to her. She smelled so good and her touch was so electrifying…..resisting Bellatrix was going to take a lot of work and considering Hermione just gave into her that was going to take a lot of practice.

"It would seem the little muddy likes my touch now does she?"

Hermione started blushing and turned her eyes to cast downward. She stared at her lap with lots of focus. Bellatrix realized that Hermione was embarrassed by the way she phrased her question. Bellatrix ran her nail along the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione couldn't help but let out a whimper. She was still suffering from the lack of release from the night before. Bellatrix knew this and didn't feel bad in the least about taking advantage of this fact.

"Tsk tsk my dear, don't you remember the rules? That's what got you into this….state that you're in."

Hermione knew that the only reason she was stuck dealing with such sexual frustration was because she forgot about the rules. She nodded her head and Bellatrix stopped her actions and unlocked the manacle that was keeping Hermione in her place. Hermione lowered her head remembering that she had to keep in a submissive pose. She didn't move from her spot remembering that she needed permission to do anything. Bellatrix lifted Hermione's chin up and kissed her gently on the lips at first but then started to get a bit rougher. Hermione was taken off guard by this and couldn't hide the shock in her eyes. Bellatrix saw Hermione's eyes get bigger and smirked as she kissed the young witch roughly. Bellatrix finally broke the kiss and Hermione stared at her.

"Get up muddy. We need to get you ready for the day."

Hermione obeyed and got up from her place on the cot. She stared at the floor and didn't move. Bellatrix noticed that there seemed to be a bit of a wet spot between Hermione's legs. Bellatrix made a note of this and walked over to her wardrobe. She finished tying her dress up and then she picked around the drawers for a bit and decided on a silk black dress. It wasn't form fitting but it would definitely show off Hermione's figure. She walked over to Hermione and handed her the dress.

"Change into this."

Hermione took the dress in her hands and then realized she didn't have a bra or clean underwear to change into. She wasn't sure if asking Bellatrix if she could have these articles of clothing would get her punished or if Bellatrix would just give them to her. When Hermione didn't move to change at all Bellatrix walked over to her and stood a foot away from the younger witch. Hermione quickly lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Is there something wrong deary? Is there a reason you aren't obeying my command?"

Bellatrix jerked Hermione's head up so that she was looking Bellatrix directly in the eyes. Hermione tried not to shake or show that she was afraid but Bellatrix knew that Hermione was scared so it didn't really matter. Hermione gulped and finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I was wondering if…."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow.

"If what?"

Hermione felt like she was going to pass out from being so scared. Her heart was racing and her mouth felt dry.

"I-If I could have a bra a-and a clean p-pair of underwear…."

Bellatrix laughed at this. Hermione's eyes grew wider, she was expecting to be punished and started shaking. Bellatrix released Hermione's face and circled around her. Hermione quickly went back to looking at the ground. Bellatrix found the mudblood interesting. She didn't know why exactly the question amused her so much but it did. She saw that the girl was shaking and that her eyes were shut tight. Bellatrix walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple black pair of underwear and bra. She walked back to Hermione and dropped the pair of clothes on the floor. Hermione opened her eyes when she heard something fall at her feet. She picked up the clothing and started to take her pajamas off. Hermione was so busy looking at the floor that she didn't realize that Bellatrix had gotten behind her.

"You know….."

She ran her hands along Hermione's newly exposed skin. Hermione shuddered as she felt the tips of Bellatrix's fingers running along her back and across her stomach. Bellatrix went back to speaking as she continued to "torture" Hermione.

"We wouldn't have this problem with you needing new underwear if you didn't try and touch yourself. You wouldn't have had that problem either had you just remembered the rules. After all, you did just get the other pair just that day I do believe."

Hermione knew that Bellatrix was probably right. Although, had Bellatrix not done what she did to Hermione, she probably wouldn't have been in the touching herself situation to begin with. Hermione figured it's too late now to do anything about it all except to just behave and do what she was told. Bellatrix circled Hermione and ran a nail down Hermione's left breast over her nipple and continued along her stomach. Hermione's breath hitched as she went to go put her bra on. Bellatrix stepped in closer to Hermione and pulled her hair so that Hermione's neck would be exposed to her. She nipped Hermione's neck, teasing her.

"Mistress….please…..don't t-tease me like th-this. You already k-know I-I want you….."

Bellatrix was taking by surprised at this confession. She never imagined that the mudblood know-it-all would admit that she was in need of Bellatrix's touch. Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hair and circled back to Hermione's back. She ran a finger across her shoulder and then bit down hard. Hermione gasped and her legs almost buckled. The bite certainly hurt and there again was the problem. Hermione tried to let pain show through and not pleasure. Bellatrix had intentionally bit hard. She knew that Hermione was masochist. She loved seeing the girl uncomfortable because she was trying oh so hard to hide her pleasure from the pain from Bellatrix but obviously that had failed.

"You don't need to hide your pleasure from me my pet, I already know you're a masochist."

Hermione shook her head vigorously upon hearing this. Bellatrix only smiled next to Hermione's ear and whispered in a lower tone of voice.

"Very well, have it you're way."

Hermione shivered at hearing her captures voice in such a sexy way. She didn't know what Bellatrix had in mind upon saying that but Hermione didn't really bother with figuring out the deep meaning behind Bellatrix's words. How could she possibly focus on something like that when Bellatrix was teasing her left breast by running her hands along it and playing with the nipple? Hermione let out small quiet moans. Bellatrix knew that the young witch was enjoying the attention she was getting. Bellatrix stopped what she was doing and Hermione was trying to recompose herself. Bellatrix then kicked Hermione's knee out from under her. Hermione was on all fours and didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bellatrix smiled and Hermione's eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had just said. Bellatrix pulled out her wand. Hermione flinched when Bellatrix started to twirl it around and fiddle with it while she eyed Hermione who was still half naked. Hermione remembered this and crossed her right arm over her chest to try and cover her breast.

"Accio whip!"

Once the whip was in Bellatrix's hand she whipped Hermione's exposed back. Hermione let out a cry and dropped her arm away from her chest.

"Tsk tsk kitten, I was hoping you would have some more common sense than to try and cover your chest from me. I guess you can't help that your mudblood brain won't allow you have proper common sense though. I think more training is in order."

Hermione couldn't help but think to herself, why me? She didn't know why Bellatrix loved to torture her so much whether that was abusively like whipping her or sexually like not giving her a release. The whip mark wasn't bleeding. In fact, the skin didn't even break at all. That didn't make it hurt any less though. Hermione could feel the sting of where the whip came in contact with her body. Hermione knew that a stinging sensation was going to gradually turn her on more and more because it built up gradually as opposed to a completely painful sensation where the pleasure was all at once and had an outlet in only a small amount of time.

"Now my sweet little masochist. Why don't you just admit that you get turned on by being hurt or humiliated? It will make your life a lot easier. You'll be able to fully enjoy the pain that you feel instead of trying to hide the fact that it makes you wet."

Hermione's face blushed heavily upon hearing this statement. She knew Bellatrix could be blunt but she didn't think she'd be this blunt. Oh who was she kidding? This was fricken Bellatrix the freaking Lestrange. Hermione couldn't deny to herself that her body felt flushed with desire after feeling the sting of Bellatrix's whip but she could at least try to deny this to Bellatrix.

"I'm not a masochist. And being hurt doesn't make me as you say "wet" mistress."

She remembered the mistress at the last moment. That didn't save her though from Bellatrix's whip coming down harder than the first time on her back. Hermione let out a cry of pain. Bellatrix knew that she was turning the younger witch on by hurting her. Watching the younger witch try and hide her pleasure was just too amusing to pass up. Plus, she did love to hurt people and masochists were mighty fun to play with. Especially when they wouldn't even admit that they're masochist.

"Sure you're not deary. You can keep telling yourself that all you want muddy but I know that you enjoy the feeling of pain. That it turns you on. You can deny it out loud to me for as long as you want that's fine. It just makes you more fun to play with. More fun to try and breakdown to the point that you just confess and accept you are a masochist."

Hermione could only think to herself why me? Why would she choose to constantly tease (literally) and torture her? She wasn't going to give into Bellatrix no matter what, she wasn't going to give into Bellatrix, she wasn't going to give into Bellatrix…..

"I'm not going to give into Bellatrix…."

Hermione didn't mean to say this out loud but having repeated it in her head enough times, it just kind of slipped out. Bellatrix stopped the whip she was going to bring down onto Hermione's back and looked at her.

"What was that you said deary?"

Hermione was hoping Bellatrix hadn't heard her say anything but unfortunately she had. Hermione shook her head. Maybe she'd get lucky and Bellatrix would believe her but luck just wasn't one her side.

"Liar. What is it you said you filthy mudblood?"

Bellatrix pulled Hermione's head back by her hair. Hermione let out a pained sound and started to shake. Bellatrix kept a firm grip on Hermione's hair and placed the hand with the whip in front of Hermione's body. She tapped the wipe lightly on Hermione's breast and then in between her legs. Hermione didn't think Bellatrix would whip any of those places so she shook her head. Hermione clearly didn't know Bellatrix. Bellatrix cracked the whip on Hermione's breast. Hermione cried out.

"Now what was it you said muddy?"

Hermione was biting on her lip and Bellatrix knew why. She cracked the whip on Hermione's breast again. Hermione let out another cry. Tears were running down her face.

"Please stop…..please…"

She sounded just like she did the night that Bellatrix interrogated her about how they got into her fault. She was in tears, scared, in pain, shaking, aroused. Bellatrix had no intentions of lightening up on Hermione at all. She placed the whip in between Hermione's legs this time and tapped lightly. Hermione squirmed. Bellatrix was tapping on her clit and it was driving Hermione crazy.

"If you want me to stop you need to tell me what you said. So, what is it you said muddy? Go on if you want this torture to end all you have to do is tell me what it is you said."

Hermione knew that she couldn't repeat what she said. It would only egg Bellatrix on to try and break her. With a moments hesitation she shook her head. Bellatrix made a tsk tsk sound and cracked a very disturbing smile. She cracked the whip in between Hermione's legs. Hermione's body moved to fall forward and Bellatrix loosened her grip on her hair so that she could. Hermione was sobbing and was holding herself as she shook and sobbed. Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hair and it fell into her face. Hermione's hair matted to her face where the tears had been. Hermione didn't think she could feel the pressure in the strike that had just hit her. She was in too much pain to feel the pleasure. Bellatrix crouched down in front of Hermione and lifted her chin up so she was looking at Bellatrix.

"Now, what was it you said?"

Bellatrix was obviously losing her patience with Hermione but she had placed the hilt of the whip in between Hermione's legs which were clearly wet. Hermione didn't realize that she had felt pleasure at all. She was still focusing on the fact that her crotch was hurting so bad. Hermione shook her head again because she wasn't going to lose her resolve that easily. Bellatrix shook her head. Bellatrix shoved Hermione onto her back and kept Hermione down by keeping one hand on her throat. The other hand reached down to undo the button and zipper on Hermione's jeans. Bellatrix took of Hermione's jeans ignoring the protests and the crying that was coming from Hermione.

"Shut up mudblood. This is your own fault for not answering me. You broke rules sweetie so now you'll pay the price."

Hermione tried to wriggle her way out of Bellatrix's grasps but couldn't manage to. Bellatrix ran her hand up Hermione's crotch over her underwear. Hermione gasped at the contact that hurt but also pleasured her. Hermione was out of strength. All she could do was shake and release sobbing sounds. Bellatrix paid no attention to her. She removed Hermione's underwear and Hermione squirmed about upon feeling the cool air on her most sensitive area. Bellatrix teased Hermione's clit for a painful five minutes. Hermione started moaning and rising off the ground after two minutes. Bellatrix loosened her grip on Hermione's throat to allow for Hermione's body to rise and fall.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you said now?"

Bellatrix had positioned her fingers at Hermione's entrance. It was very tempting for Hermione to just tell her what it was she had said. She wanted that penetration so badly. One part of her brain told her to just say it. The other half that won out told her to stay strong and don't repeat her words. Hermione shook her head no.

"Have it your way muddy. It's such a shame. You could have saved yourself the pain that's coming to you. Oh well it's too late now."

Bellatrix picked the whip back up and tapped it on Hermione's clit. Hermione's eyes widened in terror and she started thrashing around.

"Bellatrix please no! Please don't do this! Mistress please! Don't! Please don't! M-mistress p-please…..no…..don't do it…..please!"

Bellatrix only shook her head and raised the hand with the whip in it. Hermione started to thrash around even more at the sight of seeing Bellatrix's hand with the whip rise.

"Don't! Bellatrix please! I'll tell you what it is I said! Please don't! I'm begging you please!"

Bellatrix paused at hearing this and pretended to look thoughtful at this. Then a cruel sadistic grin came across Bellatrix's face.

"It's too late for that now deary. You had your chance and you didn't take it. Now you're going to suffer and I'm going to be the one to make you suffer."

Hermione tried to get out of Bellatrix's grip but she couldn't. Bellatrix tapped Hermione's clit with the whip a couple of times and then raised it once again. Hermione could only let out strangled sobs. Bellatrix brought the whip down lightly at first onto Hermione's breasts. Hermione started to cry. Bellatrix than brought the whip down harder on Hermione's hips and then even harder on Hermione's inner thighs. Hermione bit her lip from crying out but when Bellatrix brought the whip down on her clit and various other sensitive areas located down there Hermione cried out a horrible cry.

"That's right muddy, scream for me. Scream because you're in pain from what I've done to you."

Hermione screamed and screamed for well over an hour. Bellatrix brought the whip down hard enough for it to hurt Hermione but not hard enough to make her bleed. When Bellatrix was finished Hermione curled up into a ball crying. Bellatrix got behind her and started to stroke her sore area gently, eliciting quiet pained moans from Hermione who was in pain but also very, very aroused.

"Now tell me my dear muddy one. What is it that you said?"

* * *

><p>Thanks to all those who have reviewed to the other chapters! Remember to review! Thanks for baring with me you guys, you're awesome!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: As You Wish, Mistress

Merry Belated Christmas! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, gomen .. Here's your new years gift though! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she shouldn't tell Bellatrix what she had said but her brain was starting to develop a fog around it from Bellatrix gently stroking her clit. She leaned closer to Bellatrix's body and held on tightly to the arm that was wrapped just above her chest. Bellatrix didn't pull away from the young witch because she knew she was going to get what she wanted eventually. All she had to do was wait for the girl's resolve to break and from what she could tell, it would break soon.<p>

"Come now muddy, what is it you said? Go on, don't be afraid."

Hermione thought it ironic that she said "don't afraid" at the end of her sentence. If you weren't afraid of Bellatrix, you'd have to be as mad as she was. Hermione's breath hitched. The pain had passed and all Hermione could feel was pleasure. Hermione didn't let go of her resolve though. She shook her head no and tried to seem more composed than she really was. Bellatrix didn't seem as angry as Hermione thought she would be. Instead, she made a tsk tsk sound and stopped stroking Hermione's clit. Hermione was confused and trying to overcome the fog that was clouding her mind. The fog didn't clear fast enough though and by the time it did she realized Bellatrix had moved her to her bed.

"Mistress…..what's going on…..?"

Bellatrix simply smirked and positioned her body over Hermione's. Hermione looked up at Bellatrix's face and suddenly felt self-conscience. She put her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to cover up. She also turned her head to the side and pretended she wasn't interested even though her face was quite red. Bellatrix smirked widened and she let out a sort of chuckle. She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, Hermione's arms were tied together and being held above her head by a rope that was tied to the headboard. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're about to find out my dear. If you won't answer me by torture than I shall try another approach, something more…..sensual than just hurting you even though you're a masochist."

Hermione struggled against her holds but to no avail. Bellatrix loved seeing her struggle. It meant that the girl was going to try and fight and that would mean that she was going to be in for a swell treat. Bellatrix positioned her body over Hermione's and placed her one knee in between Hermione's thighs. Hermione let out a low moan when Bellatrix's knee made contact with her core. Bellatrix smiled and leaned in closer to Hermione. She gently stroked Hermione's arm and played with her hair in her other hand. Hermione broke out in goose bumps against Bellatrix's gently touch. She tried to struggle against her holds once again and Bellatrix laughed and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"The mudblood things she's going to be able to break free, does she? Well my pet, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not going to be able to which means you're left in my care."

Hermione shivered hearing these words. They sent a sort of chill down her spine. Bellatrix could feel against her knee just what her words did to the young girl. She couldn't wait to do more to the girl but she knew that teasing her would be even more fun. After all, the girl was a teenager and that meant that her hormones were running high. Bellatrix began to kiss along Hermione's jaw line and down her neck. Hermione shuddered and squirmed under Bellatrix's body. Bellatrix smirked as she kissed down to Hermione's collarbone. She licked back up Hermione's neck and kissed the girl hard on the lips. She ran her hands down Hermione's sides gently at first but then a little more aggressively. Hermione gasped at the aggression and the contact upon her body. Bellatrix took that opening and pushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione was hesitant at first to respond to Bellatrix's tongue that was roaming around her mouth and doing things to her. Hermione didn't get the chance to respond because Bellatrix bit her lip. Before she knew it Hermione let out another moan.

"You liked that didn't you? The little muddy likes lip biting, does she? I wonder what else she likes bitten, hm? Let's find out."

Hermione's face was so red after the second to last sentence. She tried to hide her face but Bellatrix grabbed her face so that she was looking straight at her. Bellatrix started to smile and Hermione's body was working against her. Bellatrix released Hermione's face and started to nip and lick down Hermione's neck. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold in the sounds that were sure to come out of her mouth. This didn't go undetected by Bellatrix but she pretended to ignore it. Bellatrix bit down on Hermione's collarbone and Hermione's body lifted slightly off the bed. She also let out a loud gasp. Bellatrix then started to caress Hermione's left breast and watched the girl's face to see what her reactions were going to be. Hermione bit harder on her lip. Bellatrix could feel against her leg the results of her ministrations. Bellatrix than started to touch the nipple lightly, she only grazed it a bit. She gently moved the nipple in a circular motion and Hermione let out a low moan. Bellatrix missed it however, Hermione didn't but it didn't matter. Bellatrix then lightly flicked her tongue over Hermione's nipple. Hermione moaned and this time, Bellatrix heard it.

"Mmmm m-m-mistress….."

Bellatrix smiled hearing her name said in such a needy way. She knew that she had the girl in the palm of her hands. She flicked her tongue a couple more times over Hermione's nipple and got the same results as when she did it the first time. Bellatrix moved on to the other breast and gave it the same amount of attention. After Hermione let the first audible moan out she couldn't seem to hold the rest of them in.

"M-m-m-mistr-r-ress..."

Bellatrix proceeded to continue her actions. Hermione squirmed underneath her and her hands kept pulling on the restraints as she moved against Bellatrix's body. Hermione couldn't break free of them though. She wanted so desperately to be able to touch Bellatrix at this point. It didn't seem fair to her that she was lying naked underneath Bellatrix's body while Bellatrix herself was still fully clothed in her ever so sexy black dress.

"Don't you think it's unfair that you're fully clothed while I'm naked?"

Hermione asked her in her ever so know-it-all way. Bellatrix was in the middle of kissing down her stomach when this question was proposed and she stared at the mudblood for a moment in disbelief. She than started to sport a manic grin on her face, this made Hermione very uneasy and she once again tried to break her bonds. This didn't do anything for her except leave her squirming underneath Bellatrix. She had a look of desperation, fear, and arousal upon her face. Bellatrix liked this and ran her hand up along Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione stopped squirming immediately and her body slowly lifted off the bed. Bellatrix started kissing and nipping the areas she touched. Hermione moaned and said Bellatrix's name not loud but audible enough.

"Bellatrix…..please…..?"

Bellatrix knew the girl wanted her badly. It was so obvious considering the evidence was against her leg and also the girl had even admitted it before. She liked that the mudblood wanted her so much. It wasn't common that many people actually _wanted_ her. Most people wanted her away from them but this girl underneath her wanted her _closer_ to her. Bellatrix continued to kiss up Hermione's inner thigh and nip here and there as well. Hermione's voice was getting louder and louder the closer Bellatrix got to her center. Bellatrix blew a breath of cold air and felt Hermione's body shiver at the contact. Bellatrix lightly placed her tongue on Hermione's clit and licked once.

"O-o-oh…"

Bellatrix was pleased to hear the sounds that Hermione made as she continued to lightly lick and tease the young witch's clit. She started to lick more rapidly and aggressively. Hermione's body was just barely on the bed and struggled against her bonds only because she wanted so badly to hold onto Bellatrix hair/head while she ate her out. Bellatrix stopped to look up at the mudblood's face. Her face and body were flushed red with embarrassment. Her mouth was open and she could hear the mudblood's rapid breathing. Her eyes were shut and her face had a look of innocence on it even though what was happening was anything but. Bellatrix realized that the girl didn't really seem to understand what was happening. All she knew was that it made her feel really good and that she was getting rid of the sexual frustration she had.

"You know dear, it would seem to me that you don't quite realize the situation you're in. Am I right my little pup?"

Hermione looked at her through hazy eyes. It took a couple of seconds for her to process just what Bellatrix had said. Once it did process, her eyes grew big at the realization that she was tied to Bellatrix's bed, she was completely naked, and Bellatrix was on her way to taking her virginity. Her face grew redder at this realization. It never quite dawned on Hermione the circumstance she was in. She knew that she was sexual frustrated because Bellatrix made her so and the only reason she knew was because she had read a book about such things. Bellatrix saw the light go off in the girl's eyes as her thoughts progressed further and further.

"Looks like the wittle know it all doesn't know it all. Well you're in for quite a treat my little pet."

Bellatrix laughed and then went back to catering to Hermione's clit. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by sudden contact of Bellatrix's tongue and her clit and entrance. She gasped loudly and went back to moaning and saying Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix lightly teased Hermione's entrance with her index finger. Hermione's body was shaking with anticipation and fear. Hermione was a virgin and she was too busy studying to actually touch her. She did try to before but Bellatrix had stopped her otherwise that would have ended up being her first time.

"Mmmm….."

Bellatrix looked up at the young witch that was practically puddy in her hands.

"You really want this don't you darling?"

Bellatrix inserted her finger into Hermione gently. She didn't want to hurt the girl in case she was a virgin. Bellatrix didn't know that Hermione and Ron never actually got far so it was a shock to her when she felt how tight the girl was.

"Oh, it would seem you really are a virgin. That little Wesley boy of yours never got anything clearly. Well, I promise I won't disappoint you seeing as this is your first time. You should be grateful darling; I'm usually not this generous."

Bellatrix moved up to Hermione's face and Hermione tried to look away mostly because she was so embarrassed at everything that was going on and of everything that was said. Bellatrix tapped her chin like she was thinking. She grabbed Hermione's curly hair and pulled her head back hard. Hermione was forced to look into Bellatrix's maddened eyes. Bellatrix's smirk was bigger than Hermione would have liked. Bellatrix started moving her finger in and out of Hermione and circling her clit with her thumb. She never took her eyes of Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes kept fluttering open and closed. She had never felt anything like this before and she couldn't believe how good it felt. She tried to avoid Bellatrix's gaze but every time she tried Bellatrix jerked her head to be facing her again. Hermione tried to escape her gaze again and this time Bellatrix pushed another finger into her. This time she wasn't so gentle.

"Ah!"

Hermione's body jerked at the sudden rough infiltration. She looked into Bellatrix's eyes and tried to hold back that she was tearing up. Bellatrix picked up her pace and Hermione gasped. She felt pain at first but she started to feel the pleasure. She moaned loudly and her hips starting rolling along with the rhythm of Bellatrix's hand.

"That's right little kitty, moan for me. Say my name. Look at you, you filthy mudblood. I wonder what Potter and Wesley would say if they could see you now. A hot mess underneath my hand, willing to do practically anything I tell you to all because of what I'm doing to you."

Hermione couldn't argue. She was breathing heavily as it was and she didn't think she could form a decent sentence if she tried. Bellatrix felt Hermione's muscles clench against her fingers. She knew that the girl was close to reaching her orgasm even if the girl didn't know it herself. She inserted a third finger into the girl with the same force as the second. Hermione screamed.

"Good girl, scream for me my little pet. Scream."

That's what Hermione did. She screamed for a little while Bellatrix quickened her pace. The girl was so very close to the edge and Bellatrix knew it. She had let her grip on the girl's hair go which left Hermione's head resting to the side breathing heavily and repeating Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix moved her hand two more times and Hermione experienced her first orgasm. Her body arched and her voice went higher than Bellatrix had heard the entire time. Her body shook almost violently and Hermione couldn't control her breathing for a period of time. Bellatrix removed her hand from the girl and licked her fingers. She let Hermione ride out the orgasm on her own. After the Hermione recovered, Bellatrix undid her bonds and her arms fell to her sides as if they were weighted with lead. Bellatrix placed her face right next to Hermione's ear and whispered in her sadistic manner.

"So, what is it you said muddy?"

Hermione didn't have it in her to argue with Bellatrix. She was recovering from her orgasm and her brain was still kind of fuzzy.

"I-I said I wasn't going to give into you, mistress."

This was said in a huffy manner. Hermione's breathing was still rather heavy and she was trying to breathe normal again. Bellatrix moved away from the girl and started pacing around her room. She stretched a bit and then turned to Hermione who was still laying on the bed. Bellatrix pulled her wand out and chained Hermione's ankle to the bedpost so she couldn't walk out of the room or move anywhere off the bed.

"I'm going to go shower and get cleaned up but don't worry my little kitty cat, I'll be back. Until than, just behave like a good wittle mudblood."

With that, Bellatrix sauntered off to the bathroom. Hermione sat on the bed and she realized that there was something in her that just woke up, that there was something different about her now. After Bellatrix came out of the bathroom and changed into a new set of clothing, she went over to Hermione and waved her wand. The chain keeping Hermione tethered to the bed disappeared and Hermione looked at Bellatrix with confused eyes. Bellatrix motioned for the girl to stand up and Hermione did.

"Now my pet, I'm going to get you cleaned up and you can start your official first day as my new pet."

Hermione didn't feel dread when Bellatrix told her this. She was actually quite intrigued by this idea of a new life with this complete nutter. She did a sort of curtsy as if she were wearing a dress.

"As you wish, mistress."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Remember to review and all that jazz! Have a Happy New Year guys!<p> 


End file.
